Family Above All
by Kaylee100
Summary: What if a 12 year old girl named, Arabella Eli Jace, ran into New Orleans? Why does she have a connection to Elijah and what is that connection? What and who is she running from? Why is she scared of them? What is Arabella? How will she fit in with The Original Family and how will she help and save them? OC characters. Elijah/Hayley
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Kid  
**

**I don't own any characters from The Originals or TVD universe! I only own my OC characters!  
**

_**- This will start after Episode 1x05 and before 1x06. This will bring a twist to The Original Series. I'll start 1x06 in chapter 4 or 5 or 6, probably.  
**_

_**- Year: 2013 in November**_

**POV = Point of view**

**Bella = Arabella's nickname  
**

**Arabella's Physical Description:  
**

**- Curly Brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back and with a side-swept bangs. **

**- ****Almond-Shaped Hazel Brown Eyes  
**

**- 4 foot and 4 inches tall**

**- ****Athletic body**

**- Angular Skin**

**- High Cheekbones**

**- Extremely beautiful young girl  
**

**Arabella's ****Biological Mini Information:  
**

**- Full Name: Arabella Eli ****Jace**

**- Birthday: December 24th, 2000  
**

**- Age: 12 years old (13 in December)**

**- Born: Jacksonville, Florida  
**

**- Half Vampire/Half Fairy**

**- Fluent in Greek and Latin**

**Arabella's Personality:**

**- Stubborn**

**- Kind**

**- Caring**

**- Selfless**

**- Compassionate**

**- Intelligent**

**- Empathetic**

**- Friendly**

**- Loyal**

**- Daring**

**- Not naive**

**- Open-minded**

**- Thinker**

**- Fighter**

**- Bold**

**- Playful**

**- Bookworm**

**- Artistic**

**- Mature**

**- Sarcastic**

**- Not very trusting towards people**

**Pronounce Names:**

**Arabella: Air-a-bell-a  
**

**Eli: E-lie**

**Jace: Jay-s**

**(You'll learn more about her and her family and powers through my story)  
**

* * *

_**Family is the most important thing in the world.  
Quoted By: Princess Diana**_

* * *

**Arabella's POV:  
**

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. I wouldn't let them get me again. I won't and I can't let them get me again. I couldn't deal with all of the torture and pain that they brought me physically and mentally. I would rather die then let those monsters take me.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I was in a forest. I was wearing blue cut-off shorts, black tank top, and black combat boots and my golden heart locket. I stopped for a moment and heard them coming. I put my hand forward and saw the two men after me. They glared at me and began to circle me. I glared back at them and shot a white flame from my hand and hit the two men. They flew back and hit a tree. I didn't give them a chance to get up before I ripped out their hearts in one quick moment, that would look like a blur to anyone normal.

I didn't have enough time to move before I was hit with a white flame from another fairy, but it was a she. The woman, known as, Regan, was smirking at me. I was on my back, on the ground and my stomach was in pain. I was drenched in blood and I glared at the woman. I sat up and stood in a fighting position. I had my legs spread apart and my fist ready. The woman smiled and charged. I jumped in the air and quickly snapped her neck. I know that, that didn't kill her, but at least she would be off my back.

I was exhausted and extremely tired. I ran a mile more, but I started to slow down. I was becoming dizzy and my vision was fading. I collapse on the ground, but trying to crawl away. I saw people coming out of the shadows and I began to get a little scared. I tired to use my white flame of energy at them, but I was to exhausted too. I shut my eyes and blacked out...

* * *

**Three Hours Later:**

I woke up and felt my head pounding. I was laying on something hard, but with blankets and pillows on it. I didn't want to get up, but I felt like I was in danger. I sat up slowly and groaning. I looked around and it looked like I was in a creepy stone room. There were candles around the room, but it looked like a stone room that held dead people. I looked around and realized that's where I was.

I kicked my feet off the bed and realized that I didn't have the blood everywhere on my bare skin, I still had my bloody clothes on. Well, at least no one changed me because then, I would of felt uncomfortable. I was beginning to get worried and I shot my heads towards someone walking in. Well, there were about four or maybe five people walking in. I stood up and put my hands by my side, but ready to fight if needed to.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is there a child in bloody clothes and why is she here?" A man that had curly light brown hair and blue/green eyes. He was tall and I could tell that he was one of those hybrids by his smell. There was a man next to him with brown hair and hazel brown eyes. I had the same eye color and hair color as him. I had the same skin color to and we both had high cheekbones. That's strange. There was also, three witches here to and then, a blonde woman came in. The blonde woman had light blue eyes, pale skin, and she was very beautiful. Great! One hybrid, two vampires and three witches. The immortal ones I could tell are old immortals by their minds. I didn't feel safe here.

"This child isn't a normal one... We've seen her fight and-" A woman said. The woman had brown eyes and brown hair to match her eyes. She was beautiful and she had a tattoo on her right shoulder. Her hair was straight and in a pony tail. The witch next to her was African-American and she had the whole gipsy look going on and I didn't like her. The other witch was African-American and she had black curly hair that was long and she looked pretty.

"She shouldn't even be alive. She's a monster," The gipsy woman whispered, but I heard her. I looked over and saw the vampires and hybrid staring at me curiously. I quickly looked and scanned my surroundings. I didn't trust any of them because I don't know them and they could want me dead. I saw the other witch, that had the curly hair, look at me curiously.

"She's different, but... I think she's running from something or someone... Tell us, child," The witch said. I gave her my, I-don't-trust-you, look. She stepped forward and I took one back. "What is your name?" She asked. I looked at her and shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"My name is, none-of-your-business. What do you people want from me?" I said in a hoarse voice. I haven't had a drink of water or blood in two days and I haven't ate anything in two days, as well. I became tense when I saw the hybrid smirk and walk forward to me. I'm not scared of him, but I was starting to get nervous. I was ready to attack and flee at any moment. The hybrid stopped and looked at the gipsy woman curiously. The blonde woman got annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Why the bloody-hell are we here? And why is the kid so important to us or anything?" The Blondie asked. I glared at her, but looked at the witch with the tattoo. Everyone looked at her and she stared at me curiously.

"What are you? Show us what you can do..." The witch with the tattoo said. I glared at her and huffed. I decided to escape because I was starting to panic. These people kidnap me and want answers and I don't know them. They want me to do stuff and they could want to use me as a weapon or give me to Regan and be torture. I decided now was the time.

In a blur, I bolted out the door and ran as fast as I could. I was running and about to escape when I was picked up in a quick movement. I began to panic and my whole body engulfed itself into the white flame. The flame didn't burn off my clothes because I didn't want it to, but the white flame did hurt the hybrid. He let me go and I bolted again. I was running as fast as I could, but my legs gave out.

I was in the woods and fell on the ground. I shouldn't of wasted my energy and now I'm laying on the ground and in pain. I sat up and put my hand on the tree to steady myself. I got up with shaky legs and gripped the tree tight so I could stand. I stopped moving when I heard a twig snap in front of me. I lifted my head to look at who caused the sound.

I saw the hybrid and two vampires there. They were standing there with shock faces and the hybrid was angry at first, but slowly smirked. I looked down at my hand and in a quick movement shot electricity out of my hand. The electricity hit them and they flew back. I gained my strength again and began to run faster then, before. I felt a pain in my gut.

I stopped and looked down at my stomach. I saw blood coming out and I fell to my knees in pain. I put my hands to my stomach and fell to the ground, on my right side. I began to moan in pain and I heard voices.

"What the hell is she? I never seen a child or anyone like her before. She was faster then, us and she's not undead because I can hear her heart beat," The blonde woman said. The vampire-man that looked similar to me, kneeled down to me and moved my hands away from my stomach. I began to panic again. The vampire must of notice because his eyes became wide again.

"We're not here to harm you. You can trust me..." He said and I felt like I could. I notice that his suit was burnt, probably because of the electricity I shot at him. I shut my eyes and began to concentrate on the wound. I felt everyone watching and the wound slowly closed up, but they was a scar on my stomach, again. I opened my eyes again and slowly sat up.

The blonde woman looked surprised, but she was examining me. She looked like she was trying to figure out a puzzle and slowly finding the clues or something like that. I don't know why though? The vampire-man, looked at me with concern and put his hand forward to shake. I looked at it curiously. I looked back at his hazel brown eyes and saw him give me a soft and kind smile.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson... And you?" He said in a kind voice. I slowly reached for his hand and shook hands. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Arabella Jace..." I said in a hoarse voice. Elijah smiled and stood up. He pulled me to my feet. He let go of my hand once I was steady. I looked at the blonde woman and the hybrid again.

"These are my rude siblings. Rebekah and Klaus," Elijah said and I nodded my head. I looked around again and then, at the blonde, I mean Rebekah, and saw that she was walking closer to me. She kneeled down in front of me and then, looked at Elijah again and then, at me. What is she doing?

"Why does she look a lot like you, Elijah?" Rebekah asked him. He looked at her curiously and then, back at me. I creased my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side at her. She looked at me and then, back at Elijah as he examined me too. "She looks a lot like you. Same eye color, skin color, hair, high cheekbones... Why do I have a feeling that's why the witches wanted us here to see, Arabella. She's got similar abilities as us and she's probably something else too..." Rebekah explained. I stared at her with wide eyes and shook my head. No way.

"My mother, Rosetta Jace, she told me, my father died years ago and she told me that his nickname was Eli. Which is my middle name and she would of told me if my father was a old vampire. Which is impossible since immortals can't procreate," I explained to her in my, 'duh' voice. My voice was cracking and so I decided to shut up. I rubbed my throat and looked around, but felt all eyes on me. Elijah looked shocked and so I deiced to tell them my age. "I'm twelve years old and no, I don't know where my mother is, before you ask," I said.

"We need to talk to the witches. Ask them about her and get her something to eat and drink," Elijah said and everyone nodded their heads. I looked at them strangely and curiously.

I was stumbling a little as I walked because my legs were still tired. I was walking next to Elijah and I almost fell side ways, towards him, but he caught me before I did. He picked me up. He had his arm under my knees and a arm behind my back. I squeaked a little and he chuckled at me. I glared at him, but in a playful way because I was beginning to trust him. Elijah looked at me with concern.

"You should rest now. I won't let anything happen to you. You have my word," He said, but I looked at him sadly. I was having my hopes up, but no one can stop them from hurting me. From hunting me down. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," I said and slowly drifted off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bloods Truth Revealed**

**I don't own anything from The Originals or TVD universe! I only own my OC characters!**

_**- Year: 2013 in November**_

**POV = Point of view**

**Bella = Arabella's nickname**

**(Her golden heart locket is on my profile)**

* * *

_**I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future.  
Quoted By: LaToya Jackson**_

* * *

**Arabella's POV:**

Someone was shaking me lightly and I slowly woke up. I rubbed my eyes and saw that I was back at the cemetery stone room. I lifted my head off of someone's shoulder and I snapped my head their way when I realized that my head was on their shoulders. I guess you could say, I was a little paranoid. I looked at the tall person and realized that it was Elijah. I was surprised, but glad that he was here. I don't know why, but I felt safe around him?

I relaxed my shoulders and realized that it was just us. Did they talk about me or something while I was out? I looked around then, back at Elijah. He had his eyebrows furrowed together and he was thinking hard. He had a protective arm wrapped around my shoulders and he looked like he was in deep thought. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, but my voice sounded rough and hoarse. My voice was cracking and Elijah snapped his head towards me. He nodded his head and he picked up a backpack. The backpack was next to him and he quickly got out a bottle of water and handed me one. I quickly opened it and started chugging down the water. Elijah cocked his head to the side and was watching me, curiously. I took the bottle of water out of my mouth and set it down to my left side, away from Elijah. "What's wrong?" I asked and I notice that my voice was better.

"Are you half fairy?" He asked me. I frowned down at the ground and crossed my arms over my chest. I know that I shouldn't say anything, but I trusted him for some weird reason...

"Yes... Half Fae and some other kind of half... How old are you? And I mean, vampire years, not looks," I said and I looked up at him. He smirked down at me and chuckled. I smirked back and notice that we have similar smirks. That's weird...

"I am an Original vampire. I am one thousand years old, but I look like I'm twenty-eight years old... Do you have a small picture of your mother on you? I think that... I might of known her and I want to make sure of something. I'll give the picture back to you. You have my word," Elijah said and I looked into his eyes. How can we both have the same color eyes? I ignored that question in my head and looked down at my heart locket. My mother gave me this on my third birthday and I've kept the locket on me since. I slowly took off the necklace and handed it to Elijah. He gave me a soft smile and slowly opened the locket.

My locket had a picture of my mother on the right side and a picture of my younger half-brother, Ryan Jace, on the left. Ryan was two years old and my mother was 26 years old. My mother and I don't look very similar because she was blonde hair and light green eyes. She has pale skin though, but we have similar personalities. My brother and I both have dark brown hair, but he has light green eyes. Ryan is eight years old now and my mother is thirty-two years old now. My mother was very beautiful and my little brother was very cute.

I scooted closer to Elijah and peeked at the locket and smiled. I pointed at Ryan and said, "That's Ryan... He's my younger half-brother because we have different dads, but the same mother. He's eight years old now and my mother is thirty-two years old now. I haven't seen them in a long time..." I thought of Ryan smiling and my mother laughing at me when I would chase Ryan around the woods. I missed those times. I gave Elijah a soft smile and he gave me a smile in return.

Elijah handed me my locket back and I put it back on. I looked down at the ground and then, back at him. I was kicking my feet because my legs were to short to touch the ground. Elijah was staring at me in a awe kind-of way. I wonder why though? Was I something strange to him or did I smell funny? Was there something wrong with me?

"What's your full name?" He asked me and I looked at him with curious eyes. Why did he want to know? He must of got my question by the look I was giving him because he explained, "I just want to know more about you because there might be something going on and you might be involved..." I inhaled and exhaled and I looked into his eyes.

"Arabella Eli Jace, but my nickname is, Bella. My mom told me that, Eli was a nickname of my father, but she never told me about him... Except that..." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes in shock. What did I do? What did I do now!

"Um... The witches did a spell. Before my family were sent here they... Linked you to Sophie Deveraux, the witch with the tattoo," He told me. My eyes were wide and I looked at him shocked. Why did they link me? Why do they need me?

"What do they need me for? I don't even know anyone here. I just happened to run across New Orleans..." I said with annoyance. Why can't people just leave me alone and let me live peacefully? Elijah looked at me curiously and nodded his head.

"They used two witches that would sacrifice themselves because if a witch is caught doing magic... It's death... The other spell they used is to determine if..." He paused there and I looked at him confused. Elijah had a shock and worried face. I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my head to the side. He took a deep breath in and out and then, said the most shocking news of my life...

"To determine if your my daughter. They cast it and you are my daughter. That's why I needed to see the picture of your mother. I needed to see it for myself if it was true... You are my daughter because I met your mother almost thirteen years ago and her name was, Rosetta Raven Jace, and she was eighteen when I met here. I fell in love with her, but when she was nineteen years old, she left without saying a word to me. I asked the witches how this could be possible and they said, 'A Fae can have children with vampires because they bring the vampires back to life, in-a-way.' You weren't the first immortal child. There have been two more since my family and I, have been created... They linked you to Sophie, so they can use you as a weakness to me," Elijah explained and I was extremely shocked. I believed every word he said because it answers all of my questions.

I got off of the stone bed and started to pace. I can't believe that I just found my father. I mean, I thought he was dead this whole time and he's alive. But I can't stay here because they would be after me and I didn't want Elijah or my father, hurt. I can't stay in a place to long or they'll hurt anyone in the way and capture me. I think it's awesome that I found my father and I do want to get some answers and get to know him, but I don't want him to get hurt. I stopped pacing and looked at a curious Elijah or father, looking at me.

"I can't stay here though! I mean! I want to get to know you because your my father, but I have people-faeries after me! That's why I ran away from my mother and little brother! If I stay in one spot for to long they'll hurt and kill anyone in their way! They'll find me and capture me again and torture me and-" I began to ramble, but I stopped when I saw my father crouching down in front of me with a concern look. He hand both of his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you or anyone. I'm an Original vampire and so is my younger sister, Rebekah and my younger half-brother, Klaus is a Original hybrid. You'll be protected and we can take care of ourselves. I'm not gonna leave you because I just found you. I never thought I could have a child and now I do. I've missed almost thirteen years of your life... Let me make it up to you," He said with sad, concern, and worried eyes.

I looked into his eyes and realized that's where I got my eye color from and hair color. I just met my father, my aunt, and my uncle. My father wants to actually get to know me and I want to know more about him. I want to know what he likes and doesn't like. I want to know what's his favorite things to do or if he likes art, music, and poetry. I want to know how similar or different we are. I want to know the same things with my Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Klaus as well.

They are Originals after all. They can protect themselves and are very powerful. I've seen vampires, werewolves, witches and other faeries and they are all powerful, but Originals are extremely powerful. I don't really care about my safety, I mean I do, but not as much as my father and his family's safety. I just don't want anyone to get hurt or killed because of me. My Uncle Thomas, was killed by Regan because he was protecting me.

"Um... Where would I stay though? Does your family even know about me? Are they... fine with me staying?" I asked in a worried and nervous voice. I don't want to intrude his family because I feel nervous and I'm always feeling sorry for them. I've had people that didn't want me there and I felt really bad about it. Dad (I'm gonna start calling Elijah, Dad) chuckled and shook his head and had a smile on his face. I gave him a smile back.

"You would stay with my family and I. Klaus and Rebekah were here when they told me everything and so they know that your my daughter. My family won't mind you staying with them. I promise you that... We live in the Mikaelson Mansion and we'll find a room for you there..." Dad said and I smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He seemed shocked at first, but he returned the hug and I smiled even bigger. I can't believe this is happening! This is so awesome!

"Thank you..." I said and I hugged him tighter. I didn't want to let go because I felt like if I did, this would all be a dream. I just didn't want to let go of my father that I just found. I thought my father was dead and that I would never get to see or know him, but here he is. I thought if my father was alive, that he wouldn't want me, but I was proven wrong again. I'm just glad that I found him...

I promised myself that, even thought they are Originals I would still fight for them and try to keep them safe. I wouldn't let anyone harm them because they are my family and I choose family above all...

* * *

**I just want to thank you guys for the reviews! I really love all of them and they brought a smile on my face.  
**

_**Review! Comment if you like! Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strange Child  
**

**I don't own anything from The Originals or TVD universe! I only own my OC characters!**

**I'm glad that everyone is liking my story and reviewing! I'm glad that people like Arabella too! Regan is how I'm gonna spell her name because I liked it and the name is rare. Regan is pronounced, Re-gan. I'm glade your curious about why they want Arabella and you'll find out later on though.**

**I like to thank, EmmaNiallsGirl, Summer Jackson, musicluver246, totalRandum, madstar95, and readingisdabest for the reviews!****  
**

_**- Year: 2013 in November**_

**POV = Point of view**

**Bella = Arabella's nickname**

**(********Arabella's **outfits and Elijah's car are on my profile)

* * *

_**I woke up one morning thinking about wolves and realized that wolf packs function as families. Everyone has a role, and if you act within the parameters of your role, the whole pack succeeds, and when that falls apart, so does the pack.  
Quoted By: Jodi Picoult**_

* * *

**Arabella's POV:**

I was still shocked and happy about the whole, 'your my daughter', thing with my father, Elijah. I was walking out of the cemetery with Dad and looking around curiously. I wonder if we will run or drive to his place? I looked down at my clothing and saw the blood stains on my clothes still. That's just great.

"Where did you get that blood all of your clothes from?" Dad asked me. I craned my neck up to see him and then, looked down at the ground. I didn't want to tell him, but I don't have to tell him the reason. Just the simple parts, I guess...

"I was fighting off some people and killed some people. Do you have anything that I could wear that could hide the blood because I don't want the attention?" I said quickly and hoping that he didn't hear me because I talked fast. Well, that was a stupid thing to hope about because he's an Original vampire and has super hearing. Smart move, Bella!

Dad stopped walking and so did I and I looked at him curiously. He had a worried and confused look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed together. I frowned and looked down at the ground because I knew he would ask me. I didn't want to answer those questions because I would probably be in tears. I just didn't want to tell anyone, yet. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder and I didn't want to look up at him.

"Why would you be fighting off and killing people? Did they hurt you?" Dad asked me. I crossed my arms over my chest and I glared at the ground. I looked up at him.

"They've hurt me before. I escaped their hands and they want me back. Can we not talk about this because I don't want to talk about it at all?" I said in a quiet voice and then, walked forward. I saw a car and looked back at Dad. He gave me a sad smile and took off his jacket. Without saying a word to me, he put the jacket over my shoulders and I put my arms through the sleeves. I looked at him and saw him crouched in front of me.

"I'm not gonna pressure you into telling me what happen or why those people are after you... I want you to tell me when your ready because we just met. I know that they hurt you, scared you, and I know what they are and what they can do. I will protect you because you and Hayley are, now, the two most important people in the family right now. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or take you away... But if you need anyone to talk to or for a listening ear. I'm here," Dad explained to me.

"Who's Hayley?" I asked, after a few moments. I was always paying close attention when he spoke because he sounded like a wise man and he was. I know that I usually have trusting issues, but he is always easy to talk to. I feel like I could tell him anything and it's instinct. I've always trusted my instinct and I'm not gonna start now.

Dad gave me a small smile and explained, "Hayley is a werewolf. She is carrying Klaus's child. The witches say it was because he was born a werewolf and magic turned him into a vampire. Her full name is, Hayley Marshall. She's a strong woman though and were protecting her right now..." I notice his face kind of lifted up when he talked about her and I knew that he liked her. I just always knew when someone likes someone because of their facial expressions and their voice.

I smirked at my father and walked around him. He stood up and began walking next to me. I had my hands clasped and behind my back and I was smiling big. Dad looked down and chuckled. He raised an eyebrow at me and I giggled at him.

"Why are you all of a sudden smiling and giggling about?" Dad asked in a teasing tone. I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Because I can tell you like Hayley. Your face lit up like a Christmas tree and you talked in a, I-have-feelings-for-her voice. If you're trying to hide the obvious fact then, you're doing a bad job at it," I teased him in a playful tone and he looked slightly surprised, but very amused by me. I looked back at the car and then, at my father. He smiled down at me.

"We're going to a clothing store and getting you some clothes, but keep my jacket on until we get home... Do you have any other clothes?" He said to me. I thought about it and shook my head no. Dad crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I just grabbed and ran to get what I needed. I didn't have the money or the time to pay them or I would have. I don't steal unless I have too," I said in a defensive voice. He chuckled at me and shook his head. Dad uncrossed his arms and we walked over to the car and got in. I put my seat belt on and we drove off.

* * *

We were in a clothing store for teenage girls in the French Quarter. The store was called, Beauty for Teenagers. What a lame name for a store, but the clothes were okay. We were looking around and I found it very amusing because a one thousand year old Original vampire is in a teenage girls clothing store. That's just funny to me!

I was looking around and my father was standing next to me. I was smiling big and without thinking, I started to giggle a little and Dad looked at me curiously. I covered my mouth to shut myself up and looked up at him. He had a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"What's so funny?" He asked and I giggled, but stopped. I grabbed a shirt and saw that it fit and put it in the cart that my father was wheeling around. I looked up at him and smirked.

"I just think it's funny that a thousand year old vampire, is in a teenage girls clothing store. Even though your with your daughter. It's still kind of funny when you think about it," I said and picked the last outfit and now I had to try them all on. I looked back at Dad and he shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

I changed into one of my outfits that we bought. My father and I, were done shopping and we already put the bags of clothes in his car. I looked around the French Quarter before getting in his car. I love New Orleans already because it's so beautiful here and there are so many sites to see. Maybe my father will let me explore tomorrow or another day.

I already had my seat belt on and I saw looking out the window when I heard Dad's cell phone ring. I saw him already in the driver's seat and starting the car up. He got his cell phone out and answered, "Hello?" I looked out the window again. I know it's bad and that I shouldn't, but I was curious. I listened to his conversation.

"Where are you guys?" A British accent answered. At first, I didn't know who it was, but then, I remembered. The person on the other line was Rebekah, my aunt.

"Well, we just got done shopping clothes for her because she didn't have any and now we're going home. Why? Is there a problem?" Dad asked with worry. He started the car and we began to drive home. I heard a huff of air from Rebekah. What's wrong?

"Nothing is wrong. Hayley is just curious and was worried, but she's taking a nap now. So how is it going with the father/daughter bonding time?" Rebekah asked and I smiled in my mind. I didn't want to smile because he would know that I was listening.

"Everything is going great. I found out that she hates shopping though and her nickname is, Bella. I've already told her everything and about Hayley being pregnant with Klaus's child," He said and I couldn't help, but smile. I looked over at him and I could tell that he knew I was listening. He had an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face.

"Hm... I wonder if she's more like you or her mother? Appearance wise, it's you, but I wonder about her personality?" Rebekah said with happiness and curiosity over the phone. I chuckled at her and so did Dad.

"Well, I guess you'll find out when we get home, but she is a strange child. She seems to find it amusing that, a one thousand year old Original vampire, is in a teenage girls clothing store," He replied and I glared at him playfully and he smirked. I heard Rebekah laughing on the other line.

"That is amusing when you think about it. I can't wait to meet her," Rebekah said and they said their good-byes and hung up. I smiled at my father and he smiled back.

* * *

We finally made it to a mansion and I unlocked my seat belt. I looked at the place and I was shocked. The place was huge and beautiful. I guess I shouldn't be to surprised because they're vampires and Originals to be exact. I should just be cool about it, but what if they come back for me? What if Regan and her men come after me and decide to hurt everyone? The Originals are all powerful, but there's a pregnant werewolf girl there. What if they decide to kill her and the baby or decide to torture Hayley? I shouldn't have come.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I saw my car door open. My father was kneeling down in front of the open car door. I looked at him and looked down at my lap. My fingers were fiddling together and I was scared if I stayed here that they would come. Dad's hand grabbed my right hand and I squeezed his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him and saw the concern look again. I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"I'm just... What if they come? I don't want Regan and her men coming and hurting you or anyone... What if they see Hayley and decided to hurt her or kill her? I'm a risk to her safety and the baby's. I don't-" I began to ramble, but my father interrupted me with a worried look and a stern look. He turned my body around so that I would face him. Dad had his hands gripping my upper arms and I looked at his face as he looked at my face.

"I know that your scared of them, but I won't let them hurt you. I will protect you and nothing will happen with Hayley or the baby. I will protect both you and her. I'm not just saying this, but I'm giving you my word and I don't break promises... I promise you that they won't her you or her or any of us. I swear," Dad explained, but it sounded like a statement to me. I nodded my head slowly and smiled at him. I nodded my head and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I had tears in my eyes and I felt him hug me tighter.

"So this is your daughter?" A voice said, I held on tighter for a second, but realized that the voice was my father's brother, Klaus, the hybrid. I slowly let go and so did my father. He stood up and turned around to face his brother. I got out of the car and shut the door. I saw Dad look down at me then, back at Klaus with a soft smile. I looked up at Klaus and saw a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Yes... This is Arabella," My father said. I looked at Klaus and remembered that I burned him before because I was panicked. I looked up at Klaus and stepped towards him with my hand out for a shake. I gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry for burning you earlier. I was just panicked. You can call me, Bella, if you like," I said in my kind tone. Klaus looked surprised, but shook his hand with mine. I saw a smirk back on his face.

"That's alright, Bella," Klaus said. I thought of calling him, Uncle Klaus, but I didn't know if he would be fine with that. We let go of each others hands and I put my hands in my pocket of my army jacket.

"Um... Can I call you, Uncle Klaus? Or just Klaus?" I asked. I looked back at my father and I saw a small smile on his face. I smiled at him and then, smiled at Klaus. I saw that Klaus was very curious and looked surprised again.

"Um... You can call me, Uncle Klaus or Uncle... If you want," Klaus said after a few moments. I smiled at him and turned around. I faced my father and looked around curiously. I walked over to the trunk of the car and then, looked at my father, who was looking at Klaus curiously.

"I'll bring the bags into the..." I began to say and realized that I didn't know where to put my bags of clothes. They both smirked my way and I smirked back at them. Maybe this won't be so bad after all...

* * *

_**Review! Comment if you like! Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bonding Times**

**I don't own anything from The Originals or TVD universe! I only own my OC characters!**

**There might be a lot of changes actually and a be awhile before 1x06 episode starts and I don't know what chapter that it will start at. I might not even follow the series though and just make up my own, but still use a few of their episodes, just with a twist.**

**I like to thank, EmmaNiallsGirl, Summer Jackson, musicluver246, totalRandum, madstar95, readingisdabest, Guest, and Dancergirlxo for the reviews!**

**You'll get to explore Arabella's relationships with each TO characters. That's another reason why there will be a lot of changes...**

_**- Year: 2013 in November**_

**POV = Point of view**

**Bella = Arabella's nickname**

**(Arabella's stuff are on my profile)**

* * *

_**The family is the test of freedom; because the family is the only thing that the free man makes for himself and by himself.  
**__**Quoted By: Gilbert K. Chesterton**_

* * *

**Arabella's POV:**

I had two bags of clothes as I ran, more like super-speed, to the mansion. I never did like to do things in a slow way or walk normal because I like to run. I know that's strange, but I love feeling the wind against my skin and the adrenaline rush consume me. I only acted normal when I'm around humans that don't know about the supernatural.

Father had two bags of my clothes and so did my uncle. As I was walking, I felt nervous because I was going to live with my father and with his family. I was also, nervous because I didn't want Regan to come and destroy my family or anything really. I left my mother and little brother already, because of her. I'm not gonna leave my new family.

"So Arabella... Did you just turn twelve or are you gonna turn thirteen soon?" Uncle Klaus asked me. I looked over at him and slowed down. We were still outside and I looked back up at him curiously.

"No... I'm gonna turn thirteen on December twenty-forth," I said as we finally made it to the door. Klaus opened the door and we all walked in. I saw my father set the clothes aside for now and near the door. Klaus and I did the same.

I looked over and I've never seen such a beautiful place before. The place was even more huge and beautiful on the inside. My home in Jacksonville, Florida, wasn't even like this. My home there was a normal two-story house and cozy. But this place was a rich person's place. Now I'm feeling more nervous now. Great...

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Rebekah asked as a beautiful female. The female had light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. I could sense that she was a werewolf and in fact pregnant. I could sense a very powerful presence and I felt drawn to protect the pregnant woman and the baby. I didn't know why though.

"We were going through the depth of hell and fighting to get back here, before my brain went in flames," I said in my calm and sarcastic voice. They all snickered at me and I smiled. I looked back at the wolf girl. I gave a small smile to her and then, I looked at Aunt Rebekah and smiled. I put my hand forward for Rebekah to shake my hand. I felt actually at ease with everyone in here. Rebekah smiled back at me and so did Hayley. "Arabella Jace," I greeted in my polite tone.

"It seems that she does have your manners Elijah. I'm Rebekah, but you already knew that and you can call me, Aunt Bekah, if you want," She said and we shook hands.

"Everyone calls me, Bella, so you can," I told her and we let go. I looked over at Hayley and instead of walking like a normal girl, towards Hayley, the pregnant wolf girl, I used my super speed and was in front of her in a second. She jumped a little and I cocked my head to the side. I smiled and put my hand forward for her to shake and I said, "Sorry... I'm just curious. You must be the pregnant wolf girl, Hayley."

"Yes and it's okay... I just wasn't expecting that..." She said and we shook hands. We let go and I look around then, back at my father and then, at Hayley curiously. The powerful presence was strong and I looked at her baby bump. She was only like 5 months pregnant and her baby bump was normal, but small. I looked back at my father and saw that everyone was looking at me with curious eyes.

"What?" I said in a worried tone. Dad shook his head and gave me a small smile. Did I do something wrong? Do I have something on my face?

"Nothing... I'll show you your room and then, we'll put your clothes away. Come," Dad says and I nodded my head. He probably walks to talk to me alone or something like that. He started to walk towards the stairs and I followed him. I was looking around me while following him and I was still curious about seeing the whole mansion, if I'm allowed to... I'll probably still look around, even if they say no.

Dad began to explain to me what rooms I can go to and what rooms not to go into. He showed me everyone's bedrooms and he told me about the different rooms there. He showed me my room, which is next to his bedroom and close to Hayley's room.

My bedroom was beautiful. There was a queen size double bed with a brownish-gray color bed set. The walls were the same color with a plain light gray carpet. There were white nightstands on each side of the bed and a lamp on each. There was an alarm clock on the nightstand, on the left side of the bed. There was a big window with light gray curtains and with a window seat with cushions on it. There was a nice desk with a computer on it and there were three bookshelves. The two bookshelves were full of books, but the third bookshelf had only a couple of books, sketch pads, and notebooks in it. There were a couple of unique and beautiful paintings on the wall.

The paintings on the wall were unique in their own way. There was a beautiful painting of a huge red rose with a black background and tiny water drops on the rose. There was another painting of a beautiful snowball and another of a beautiful sunset on a beach with dolphins jumping up in the air and they were all amazing to me.

I've always loved art because ever since my grandmother, Eleanor Jace, gave me a sketch pad and a pencil, I've been in love with drawing. I can't paint that well, but I love drawing or sketching things out. Sometimes, I would draw what I would dream about and draw it on my sketch pad named, 'Dreams'. I also, love to write down what I'm thinking, doing, dreaming about, or what my future could be. Sometimes I don't like to write down my nightmares, but I do anyway because I feel like I have too.

"So do you like your new home?" Dad asked with a curious tone. I was standing by the bookshelves, looking through a poetry book called, Paradise Lost by John Milton. I love poetry and this book is my favorite to be honest. I smiled down at the book and look up at my father. He was standing near my bed and looking at me curiously.

"I like it, but I've never lived in a mansion before and I feel like one of those spoiled kids on TV... sort of," I said and walked over to him and sat on the edge of my bed and next to Dad. I still had the book in my hand and that smile on my face. He sat down next to me and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at him and shrugged. He smiled back at me.

"So what is your favorite things to do?" Dad asked and sort of surprising me. I looked at him and thought for a second.

"Um... I like to read poetry and write in my diary... I love to run through the woods or forest because I feel like I'm free. I like to race people sometimes and listen to music... I love drawing because I'm in my own little world and no one is there to bother me and I don't have to worry about life because all I think about when I draw is... What to draw next..." I explained to my father. He smiled at me and looked at the book I was holding. I still had a smile on my face, as I explained it to him.

"You like poetry and writing in your diary?" He asked in a curious tone. I nodded my head and looked at the poetry book, Paradise Lost. I look back up at him and thought about what to say next.

"Yeah... I just like the way poets use their words and how they express themselves in their poems. Poets express themselves in these riddles and there is a story there. The poets tell us in riddles their happy, sad, angry, or madness moments in life or a fictional character's life... My favorite author is, John Milton, and my favorite work from him is, Paradise Lost. I love the story and the emotions that are in the poem," I explained and smiled. I saw that my father was listening to me with interest and I was glad that I didn't bore him. That would totally suck. I thought of telling him more and so I did.

"One of my favorite quotes from the poem is this..." I said and smiled. I looked at him and I saw him with a big smile on his face. I took a breath and began to quote from the poem, Paradise Lost:

_"They, looking back, all the eastern side beheld  
__Of Paradise, so late their happy seat,  
__Waved over by that flaming brand, the gate  
__With dreadful faces thronged and fiery arms:  
__Some natural tears they dropped, but wiped them soon;  
__The world was all before them, where to choose  
__Their place of rest, and Providence their guide;  
__They, hand in hand, with wandering steps and slow,  
__Through Eden took their solitary way."_

I finished quoting and I saw Dad smile, even bigger, at me. I smiled back to and looked back at the book. I love to read and this house is full of books! This is totally awesome! I felt my father's hand on my upper arm and I looked back up at him with curious eyes. I thought of telling him why I wrote in my diary and so I did.

"I write in my diary because I don't want to forget anything important. I feel like one day... When I get older, that I'll forget some of the most smallest and simplest family moments. I don't want to forget anything and writing in my diary relaxes me a little. I can write all of my most terrifying thoughts, sad feelings, or angry thoughts down and not feel like my head will explode. I can write down all of the most happy moments of my life and how I felt during the best days of my life and the worst..." I explained and I saw him nod his head in understanding. I'm glad that I don't bore him because some people would think I'm boring. Heck, even I get bored of myself sometimes...

"That's actually very intelligent of you. I've never heard a child, your age, ever say that or would be interested in the art, culture, and poetry... Do you have any drawings of yours with you?" Dad said and I nodded my head. I slowly took out a drawing of my mother, Ryan, and I together. We were in the woods and were holding hands together. We all had big smiles on our faces and we looked happy. Mom, was on the right. Ryan, was in the middle, and I was on the left. I drew that when I was eight years old and we were on the run from Regan and her men.

Dad looked at the drawing with an awe expression. He turned it around and that's where I wrote the date, time, and how old I was that I did the drawing and finished, _'3:23 PM to 8:11 PM on November 3rd to 5th. Year: 2008. Age: 8'_. Dad turned it back around and handed it back to me. I smiled and got off the bed. I went over to the desk and layed the drawing on there. I faced my father and he still had a smile on his face and he was now standing in front of my bed.

"Hm... You know who did these paintings?" My father asked. I was excited because I was actually curious on who did because they were amazing to me. I shook my head, 'no', and cocked my head to the side and looked at him with my curious hazel brown eyes. He smiled and said, "Your uncle... Niklaus did them. He's actually an artist."

I smiled at Dad and ran over and hugged him. He was tall, so my arms kind of wrapped around the middle of his chest. Dad patted my back and rubbed my shoulder and I let go. He still had his hand on my shoulder as he leaded us out of my room to get my clothes.

* * *

**One Hour Later:**

We've finished putting away my clothes and I was in the study room and drawing. I was sitting criss-cross and leaning my left side on the left arm of the couch, with my sketch pad in my lap and I was drawing a wolves running in the woods as a pack. No one was there in the study and so it was quiet and peaceful. I'm not saying that I don't want to be around my family, but I just wanted to draw really.

I heard footsteps walking this way and I looked up. I saw my uncle, Klaus, walking in and looking at me curiously. He had his head cocked to the side with a curious look in his eyes and face. I gave him a smile and wave at him.

"Hello Uncle Klaus," I greeted him with a polite tone. He smirked at me with a raised eyebrow and walked closer towards me. Klaus looked down at my sketch pad and at my drawing. He looked back up to me and gave me a small smile. I was surprised when he gave me a small smile because I usually just saw him smirk.

"Hello, Bella... How are you doing?" Klaus asked me. He was still standing and I gave him a shrug and nodded my head.

"I'm doing fine... I'm still shocked and happy, at the whole, 'your my daughter' and ' your new home and family', thing, but I'm doing okay... You know, you can sit next to me if you want? I want to get to know about my uncle," I said with a smile. Klaus still had a small smile on his face and nodded his head. He sat next to me and looked at the drawing.

"So you like art?" He asked me and I chuckled at him. I nodded my head as I still had a smile on my face. I looked down at my drawing and handed it to him. Klaus raised an eyebrow at me, but took the sketch pad and looked over the drawing. Slowly, he smiled bigger and I was becoming more surprised by him by the minute.

"I love art. I can't paint that well, but I can draw. Art keeps my mind off of certain things and it's fun... My father told me that you painted those paintings in my room. They're really beautiful and unique in their own way, I think. Why do you like art?" I told him. I was curious about him because he seemed so mysterious and I always did like solving puzzles. Klaus looked at me and he chuckled too. He handed back my sketch pad and I set it back down on my lap and looked at him with curious eyes.

"I love art because art calms me down at times and, like with you... Art keeps my mind off of my thoughts and I love the beauty and passion of art. You can always tell how the artist thinks or feels with their art work. Art unlocks secrets to me and I like that... I like the way you think though. Your very bright for a very young girl, aren't you?" Klaus said and he was teasing me in the end. I playfully glared at him and he playfully glared back at me. We both chuckled at that. I looked down at my sketch pad and came up with an idea. I looked over at Klaus with a big smile.

"How about we draw each other as cartoons? We can draw each other as animal cartoons, people cartoons, superheroes or super-villain cartoons, or monster cartoons? We can go as crazy as we want too," I suggested and he raised an eyebrow at me. I already had a bunch of ideas of Klaus as a cartoon and smirked at him. Klaus chuckled at me and nodded his head slowly. I smiled and quickly ripped a piece of paper off of my sketch pad and got a nice and flat book for him to draw on. I handed them to him and he smiled at me. The drawing-of-each-other-in-cartoon-style, began...

* * *

_**Review! Comment if you like! Please!**_

_**I'll let you people decide...**_

**Who should Arabella dislike or become close friends with in The Original Characters?**

**A - Marcel**

**B - Davina**

**C - Camille**

**D - New OC character**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Seeking Comfort**

**I don't own anything from The Originals or TVD universe! I only own my OC characters!**

**I like what you guys are thinking. I love the reviews! I've already decided who Arabella will like and who she won't like. I will tell you this though, she might not like this person at first, but she will later on.**

**There will also be a new OC characters in this chapter.**

**I like to thank, Rory99, totalRandum, Peyton16, and Dancergirlxo for the reviews!**

_**- Year: 2013 in November**_

**POV = Point of view**

_**Bold + Italic = Flashbacks**_

**Bella = Arabella's nickname**

**Actors/Actresses playing my OC characters:**

**Charlize Theron plays Regan ****McGrow**

**************************Liam **Hemsworth plays Eric ******McGrow**

**Votes So Far:**

_**Dislikes:**_

**Davina - 1**

**Marcel - 1**

**Camille - 2**

_**Close Friends:**_

**Davina - 3**

**Marcel - 2**

**Camille - 0**

**(Arabella's stuff are on my profile)**

* * *

_**Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.**_  
_**Quoted By: David Ogden **__**Stiers**_

* * *

**Arabella's POV:**

**One Week Later**

I have been with my family for one week and it's actually sort of normal here, for Original vampires, a Original hybrid, a pregnant werewolf, and a half vampire/half fairy. I've spend time with everyone and I love spending time with them. I always talked with Hayley and we've actually became pretty close. I usually play around with Rebekah and we talk a lot and just hang out. I talk with my father and he tells me stories of the good things out of his life and the history. I'm actually closet to Klaus, well except Dad, but we hang out a lot and joke around.

The only problem is that I still have those nightmares of my torture. I still have flashbacks of them torturing me and I get scared. One night, I screamed and everyone came in with worry looks and I cried in my hands. I still haven't told them because I was scared to. I know that they're my family, but I'm just scared.

Dad won't let me go out in town and neither will Rebekah and Klaus. Not even Hayley! I know why too. The reason is because of what I am and who my father is. They're worried that the vampires will hurt me or something, but I can handle myself. I have since I was eight years old.

I was currently sitting on top of the roof. I like sitting here because I get a beautiful view and it's always quiet here and I like that. I was sitting criss-cross and drawing eagle on my sketch pad. I was humming a song that my mother would sing to me to go to sleep. I had this strange feeling and looked up and I felt like someone was watching me.

I looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair and I could see his blue eyes. He was wearing all black and a black trench coat. I could sense that he was a fairy and something else. I glared down at him. The man smirked and bolted. I quickly jumped off of the roof and ran after him, using my super-speed. I was a blur and so was he. I ran through the woods and tackled him to the ground.

He kicked me in the gut and I went flying through the air and hit a tree. The man smirked and I stood up and in a fighting position. We began to circle one another with a glare.

"Who are you?" I asked in, in my threatening tone. The man smirked even bigger and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eric McGrow. You've met my cousin right, Regan?" The stranger, Eric, said in a menacing tone. I glared at him in anger and went to attack him. In a blur, I went to punch him, but he quickly dodged it and stabbed me in the arm with a branch. I hit the tree and I turned around to use my white flame, but when I turned around he was gone. I scanned the area and ran around, but I couldn't find him or even sensed him. Strange?

I turned around and bolted back to the mansion. I ran inside and slammed the door shut. I stood and was facing the door. They knew where I was and I just met someone that was about the same strength as me, possibly stronger. How is that possible? What am I going to do now? I can't run away because if I do, Hayley and the baby will die.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps. I turned to the left and saw my father and Klaus there. I heard moaning and saw Rebekah help Hayley to the couch because her arm was bleeding. My eyes widen and I blurred over to Hayley in worry.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in worry, but everyone was looking at me strangely. I sat down next to her and examined her wound and it was exactly like my wound. I looked at my left arm and saw the blood and I quickly healed myself. I looked back at Hayley and she nodded her head. I saw that her wound was gone and nodded my head.

"Arabella... What happened to your arm?" Dad asked me in worry. I faced them and looked at the floor and then, at my father. Dad was sitting next to me and Klaus was standing in front of me with a worried look on his face.

"I-I saw this man out there, in the woods. I could smell that he was a fairy, but something more... He ran away and I ran after him. He told me his name is, Eric McGrow, and his cousin is, Regan. She was the one who... kidnapped me and saw I went to attack him because he knew where I stayed now. He was faster then, me and stabbed me in the arm with a branch... I went to attack him again, but he was gone. I tried to track him, but he left no scent, nothing... Now they're going to come after me again..." I explained to him. I was scared because I knew what they were capable of and I didn't want them hurting my family or anyone that I cared about. I wouldn't let them because I would rather die before they do.

Everyone gave me worried looks and my father furrowed his eyebrows together and thinking. Hayley rubbed my arm and I looked at her and she gave me a concerned look. "What did they do to you? I mean... Your scared of them and-" She began to say, but I interrupted her before she got further. I decided to just tell them because the baby might be in danger too.

"Faeries aren't what people think they are. They aren't all pixie dust and there is only a few that I've known to be kind or even good. They are power hungry and think that they are the superior race of this world. They want power so they can rule over the other species and that means me... and your baby... They experiment on you and try to use you as a weapon of destruction. They see your weaknesses and they see what it takes to break you into little pieces. They test your buttons and how dangerous you can be. They make you kill innocent people and they destroy you mentally, physically, and emotionally. They want my power because I'm very powerful and if they hear of the hybrid child... They'll try to get their hands on the baby and do the same thing they did to me," I explained to them. I have tears in my eyes, but I don't let them fall, I won't.

I was looking at the floor and I looked up and at my family. They had tears in their eyes and I looked over at Hayley. I put my hand on her belly, slowly and my hand was glowing. I was looking at her pregnant stomach and decided to just tell everyone what's been happening.

"I have this weird feeling inside of me... It's towards the baby and I don't even know how to explain it..." I began to say. I put my hand back in my lap and look at my father and saw that he was curious now, but still sad. I look at everyone and they all have similar looks on their faces. I finally looked at the belly and gave a tiny a smile towards the belly. "I feel like I want to protect the baby with my life. I know, some people think its because a baby or my little cousin, but the feeling is much more then, that. I would do anything to protect the child and I will. That's the reason why I'm not leaving..."

I look over at my father and saw him with a curious and concern look still. I smiled and said, "I don't want the baby to go through what I had to go through. I don't want the baby to run away from her family because she wants to keep them safe. I don't want her to go through all of the pain and guilt and damage that I went through..." I looked and saw everyone, still with the same look with tears in their eyes and not saying anything.

I get up and super speed to my bedroom and shut the door. I lean again my door and I walk over to my bed as tears formed in my eyes. I crawl in my bed and curl up in a ball, trying to hide myself from the world. I started to have silent tears stream down my face, but they quickly turned into sobs. I shut my eyes and flashbacks started...

_**I was ten years old at the time and strapped to a chair with steel chains wrapped around my wrist and ankles, holding me down to the chair. The cell I was in was pitch black and I had tears in my eyes out of fear of what is to come. I've been in this cell since I was eight years old. I haven't eaten or drank anything in a week and I was exhausted.**_

_** I heard a door creak and snap my head that way and saw Regan. I whimpered and saw her dragging a boy, around my age, into my cell. I saw the smirk on **__**Regan's **_face and she had that evil look in her eye, again. I was trying to say something, but it came out in muffles because of the rag tied around my face. I looked down at the boy and saw the tears in his gray eyes and his brown hair was shaggy. I looked at Regan with fear.

_**"This is Bobby. He's actually eight years old and I thought I would bring him in here for you... For a snack, since you haven't eaten or drank anything in what? A week..." Regan said with a smirk. She grabbed the rag and pulled it off of my mouth. I knew what she was going to do and I won't do it. I won't kill the boy.**_

_**"No! Please! He's just a boy! Leave him alone!" I yelled out, but my voice was dry and hoarse. I tried to get out of the chains, but I was to weak to get out. I was squirming as she got out a knife. The boy was screaming for help and for Regan to stop. I was moving my head back and forth, trying to get out, but failing too.**_

_**Regan grabbed the boy and cut his neck lightly, but drawing blood. I felt my fangs come out and my eyes changed from hazel brown to black. My whole eyeballs were black with my pupil as blood red. I looked away from the blood and trying to control myself, but as Regan pulled the boy's neck closer to me... I lost control and feed on him. I sucked his blood until I felt he was empty and his dead body dropped to the floor... The first innocent human I ever killed...**_

My flashback ended and I was leaning against my bed frame with my knees to chest and my arms were wrapped around my legs. I was rocking back and forth crying and I kept remembering the dead look in the boy's eyes. The boy's name was, Bobby June, and he was eight years old. The kid was a bright and intelligent boy for his age and had a promising future for himself, but I killed him. Bobby had a family and I destroyed that. I killed the boy. I killed Bobby. I'm a monster.

I snapped my head towards the door and saw my father come in. He saw me and immediately, without a second thought, held me in his arms. I gripped his suit jacket and sobbed in his chest as he rocked me back and forth. Dad was rubbing my back soothly as I cried my eyes out.

"I'm a monster... I'm a monster... I'm a monster," I sobbed out and my father shook his head at me. I pulled away from him and nodded my head yes. Dad had a pity look in his eyes and he looked concern at me. I shook my head and got off the bed.

"Your not a monster... Arabella, your not a mons-" He began to say, but I interrupted him. My back was to him, but I quickly turned around and saw that everyone was in the room. They were watching us interact, but I didn't care.

"Yes I am! I-I killed that boy! He was only eight! I killed him and many others! I'm only twelve and I've killed hundreds! I-I can't control it! I can't control myself around blood! I'm a freak of nature and I-I... I killed him and some of my family members because of it! I killed my grandparents, my Uncle Tom, and Aunt Diana! I killed them... I am a monster..." I yelled out in furry, but I began sobbing again. I dropped to my knees and my hands were on the floor, holding myself up. I remember everything. I remember draining all of them and I hate myself. I hate myself for killing my family, for killing that little boy, for killing all of those people, and for losing control. I sobbed and sobbed and my father was in front of me and on his knees with a couple of tears streaming down his face. I kept repeating, "I'm a monster..."

"Listen to me... You were forced and tortured and in pain. I know you wouldn't of killed all of those people if you had a choice because of who you are. I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I can see it in your eyes. Bella... I've seen you be kind, grateful, selfless, and brave and much more. I wish I was there to stop them before you were forced to drink their blood... I love you, not because your my daughter, but because of who you are. You are compassionate and caring towards my family, your family. Your brave because I remember getting electrocuted and Niklaus got burned by your white flame and you weren't afraid of us or those witches..." Dad explained to me. I stopped sobbing, but I still had tears streaming down my face and so did my father. I saw him smile down at me as I looked back at him with teary eyes. He gently brushed my tears away and smiled.

"I know that I have missed a big part of your life, but I'm not leaving you. I'm not gonna let you go. Those people won't take you again and if they do... I'll hunt them down, with my family, and kill them all. I'm not leaving you behind because I just found you. I thought that I could never have a child, but you came and... I'm happy that I got such a intelligent, brave, compassionate, funny, and selfless daughter like you. I couldn't ask for a better daughter and so your not a monster... You were forced to kill people and you show guilt for it. If you didn't show any kind of guilt for killing those innocent people... Then, your a monster, but you are not one," Dad explained and I smiled up at him.

Dad smiled down at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I buried my face in his shoulder and held on tight to him. Dad hugged me and kissed my forehead and rubbed my back soothly. I smiled and whispered, "Your the best dad ever." And I met it with every fiber and muscle in my body. I understood now that I wasn't a real monster, but I still felt guilty for killing those innocent people...

* * *

_**Review! Comment! Do you like?**_

_**I was thinking and I thought I should have a young actress play Arabella.**_

_**Can you guys see who would play best and looks similar to Arabella? The actress doesn't have to be exactly like her, but the actress must have hazel brown eyes and dark brown hair, like Elijah's.**_

_**Whoever finds the actress that would fit the best for Arabella, I will put you in my story. You can give me a name you want for your character and what supernatural creature she/he will be and if you want your character to be bad or good.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Escaping From Home**

**I don't own anything from The Originals or TVD universe! I only own my OC characters!**

**I love your guys review so much! I've decided who is going to play Arabella, but everyone had really good ideas, but the actress looked more like Arabella to me. The winner is... readingisdabest and CassandraNight! ****Hailee** Steinfeld looks a lot like Arabella and so you win!

**I like to thank, Rory99, totalRandum, ****readingisdabest**, anonymous1397, CrazyDarkness15, Dancergirlxo, EmmaNiallsGirl, CassandraNight, Guest, and Mohamed Hussein for the reviews!  


_**So sorry this took so long!**_

_**- Year: 2013 in November**_

**POV = Point of view**

_**Bold + Italic = Flashbacks**_

**Bella = Arabella's nickname**

**Actors/Actresses playing my OC characters:**

**Hailee Steinfeld plays Arabella Jace (Younger version in 2010. Height is 4' 4")**

**Charlize Theron plays Regan McGrow**

**Liam Hemsworth plays Eric McGrow**

**(Arabella's stuff are on my profile)**

* * *

_**A family is a risky venture, because the greater the love, the greater the loss... That's the trade-off. But I'll take it all.**_  
_**Quoted By: Brad Pitt**_

* * *

**Arabella's POV:**

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept on dreaming about killing all of those innocent people. I forgotten them for a short amount of time, but now I remember them all. I can't get their screams out of my head. I can't get the dead look in their eyes and how scared they were when I attacked them. I can't get them out of my head and I wish I couldn't feel this much guilt, pain, and sadness in me. I know that Dad cheered me up, but I couldn't help, but think about them.

So, here I was... Sitting in the study room in my big black t-shirt and gray sweats. I was sitting criss-cross on the couch and drawing an eagle. My hair was loosely down in curly waves and hiding my face as I drew. I was still shaken from my nightmares, but I was trying to hide my fear. I heard footsteps, but I didn't look up from my sketch pad as I put shades on the eagle.

"Arabella? What are you doing up?" Rebekah asked me. I lifted my head and saw her in a gray t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black strappy high heels, and a leather jacket. Her hair was curled and she had light makeup on. Her expression showed concern and worry for me. I gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"Um... I couldn't sleep and so I went down here to draw," I answered her with my calm voice. I was becoming nervous and I could feel my heart beating fast. Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows together and walked over to me.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked and sat down next to me. I put my pencil and sketch pad down and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want her to worry about me. I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"Rainbows and unicorns," I joked and she snickered at me with a small smile. I did the same, but I quickly frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. I looked at Rebekah and saw her observing me, trying to find the missing puzzle. I looked down at the ground and still feeling guilty at what I've done, but I decided to change the subject quickly. "When am I allowed to go in the city?" I asked the question I've been dying to ask.

I haven't really seen the city and the only time that I have was when I was getting clothes from the store with my father. I've always wanted to go and explore the city, but no one will let me. Everyone keeps telling me that it's to dangerous for me to be out there. I get it that I'm an Original's daughter and all, but I feel like I'm in a prison. I know that the mansion is beautiful and awesome and so is outside, but I want to go explore sites that I've never seen before. I want to see all of the neat stores, restaurants, parks, meet new people, make friends around my age, and do the stuff that I haven't done in almost five years. I'll even have one of my family members come with me. I just want out!

"I don't know when... It's to dangerous for you to be out in the city, even with one of us. You could get exposed and we don't want that-" Rebekah began to explain, but I interrupted her.

"I can take care of myself. I've done it for awhile now... I just want to explore the city," I said, but whispered the last part. I got off the couch and went to go up the stairs when Rebekah's voice stopped me.

"Well, there's people here to take care of you now... That want to take care of you and we want to protect you from those stupid fae people and other creatures. We know that your strong and powerful, but that doesn't mean you could get hurt. You could also risk the chance of hurt Hayley and the baby if someone did want to hurt you. We just don't wanna take that chance right now..." Rebekah explained. I turned around and saw her standing up with that concern look again. I looked down at the floor and then, back up at her.

"Good-night, Aunt Bekah..." I said and turned around and walked up the stairs. I know the risk of going into the city, but I'm always careful and as I said, I can take care of myself. I may be twelve, but you shouldn't underestimate my age and think I'm weak and stupid. I've been doing this since I was eight years old, I can protect myself and others when needed.

I walked in my room and laid down on my bed and past out, but I kept dreaming about all of the innocent people I murdered.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't take being inside this mansion another day. I couldn't take not seeing any other people besides my family. I wanted out of this mansion. I wanted to make new friends and not feel isolated. I wanted to try to be a little normal and not some prisoner that's a freak. I needed to see the city and so I decided to make a escape plan, today.

Since that talk with Rebekah, everyone has kept a close eye on me because of the way I've been acting. I've been really anxious to get out of this mansion and I keep on looking out the window and wanting to get out in the city. I've been like dreaming about it for awhile. I've been begging everyone to let me in the city and to explore, but they all decline. I even offered the idea of one or even all of them to come with me, but they still declined.

My patience was running thin and all I've heard from them is the same damn thing, 'it's to dangerous out there for you' and 'we can't take the chance of you getting exposed or getting hurt'. Everyone was getting annoyed by me, but I was also getting annoyed by their answers. I needed some kind of freedom and I told them that, but they didn't listen.

So here I am, being extremely quiet and scanning the area outside from my bedroom window. I was wearing a crimson red tank top with a black rose in the middle of the tank top, black shorts, black converse, my blue jean jacket, my locket, and my hair was curly. I had my money in my pocket so I could buy some things.

Dad was in the study room and reading Esther's book, while Klaus was reading about poetry, Hayley was resting, and Rebekah was cleaning the kitchen. I had to be fast, quiet, and stealthy. I couldn't be caught or else I would be in a huge amount of trouble from my father and everyone else. I told my father that I was tired and would try to go back to sleep in my bedroom and I might draw too. I kept my heart beat at the normal beat so no one would become suspicious of me.

I was quiet as can be and jumped out of my window, but holding on the the window roof as I shut the window lightly. I looked both ways and kept a ear out for anything strange and I heard no kind of movement my way. I quickly and quietly landed on the ground and bolted. I ran as fast as I can and as quietly as I can. I stopped after I was about a mile away and smirked as I saw and heard that no one was following me. I looked back in front of me and continued to run.

* * *

******The French Quarter**

I was walking down the sidewalk and looking around me with wonder and a awing at the beautiful buildings and everything really. I couldn't believe how beautiful the city was. There was music, art, delicious food, and other types of culture each turn I made. I loved it and I never wanted to leave.

I walked over to a park and saw a girl a little bit older then me, but still young, sitting on a bench and drawing. The young teenager had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders in waves, and tan skin. She was wearing a white sundress with white flats and her hair was down. I walked over and saw that she was drawing a woman in black standing in a dark forest.

"Yes?" The girl said, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled. I walked over and in front of her with curiosity in my eyes. Her eyebrow was raised and she looked at me curiously as well. I could smell that she was a very powerful witch, but I wanted to see if I could chat with her.

"I was just walking by and I saw you drawing. I was just curious on what you were drawing and so I came over to see... Your drawing is interesting though, but I really like it," I said and she gave me a small smile which I returned. I looked down at her sketch pad then, back up to her. I wonder why she's out here alone? Is she doing the same thing I'm doing, but I don't think so because she's just drawing.

"Thank you. I'm Davina. You?" The young girl, Davina, said with her hand towards me to shake. I smiled and shook hands with her.

"Arabella, but everyone calls me Bella... Do you mind if I just sit with you and we could talk? I'm just really bored and I'm trying to make friends," I said and she smiled at me and nodded her head. I smiled and sat next to her and then, we began talking about all kinds of things. We talked about art, music and what we both like and what we both hate. We joked around and we even to a few other stores. I even told her what I was, but I didn't want to tell her who my family is and she told me what she was as well. We agreed to become friends and I could already tell we would become great friends.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

I was walking with Davina and we were discussing which bands rock and which bands suck. I was having the time of my life right now... until I sensed someone watching us. I stopped laughing and looked around me with wide eyes. We were currently on a sidewalk, but it was empty. No one was really around.

"What's the matter?" Davina asked with furrowed eyebrows and a worried voice. I looked at her with worried eyes because I knew who was watching us. One word: Regan.

"You need to run," I told her in a panic voice. Davina looked around with a scared look and I knew she could feel the power coming off of Regan, as can I. I was looking around with worry and I saw Regan standing there with four of her fairy men behind her. I gripped Davina's hand with panic and faced her. She looked angry, scared, and worried. She looked down at me.

"Hello, Arabella Jace. Fancy meeting you here," Regan said and I shoved Davina backwards with a panic expression.

"RUN!" I yelled and charged at Regan...

* * *

_**Hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry for taking so long! Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**_

_**Review! Comment if you like! Please!**_

_**You'll see more of Davina and Arabella's relationship later on.**_

******Mohamed Hussein: I would love to try and read your story, so just send me the link in your review and I'll check it out.**

**readingisdabest and CassandraNight, you have to tell me about your character. For example, the gender, the name, the age, the race, and who will be playing your character. Will your character be good or evil? Tell me a little bit about her and I will give you credit for the character of course. But... The sooner you answer those questions and tell me about your character, the sooner the character will appear in my story. Also, your character could become a big part of my story as well. And don't get mad if your character (good or bad) gets killed.**

**The races that your character could be is: Human, Fairy, Witch/Warlock, Vampire, Half fairy/Half vampire, or a psychic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Trouble In Paradise**

**I don't own anything from The Originals or TVD universe! I only own my OC characters!**

**I want to try to do Elijah's POV in this chapter. Tell me if I did okay or if I need to improve!**

**There will be a lot of violence in Arabella's dream. That's just a FYI!**

**I like to thank, CassandraNight, EmmaNiallsGirl, jessica sena, and Dancergirlxo for the reviews!**

**_- Year: 2013 in November_**

**POV = Point of view**

**_Bold + Italic = Flashbacks_**

_Italics = Dream  
_

**Bella = Arabella's nickname**

**Actors/Actresses playing my OC characters:**

**Hailee Steinfeld plays Arabella Jace (Younger version in 2010. Height is 4' 4")**

**Charlize Theron plays Regan McGrow**

**Liam Hemsworth plays Eric McGrow**

**(I have pictures of my OC characters on my profile, if youwant to see what they look like)**

* * *

**_Without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes. To make it right, pain and suffering is the key to all windows, without it, there is no way of life.  
__Quoted By: Angelina Jolie_**

* * *

**Arabella's POV:**

I bolted at Regan and punched her straight in the face. She flew about thirty feet away as I kicked one of the fairy guys in the gut. He quickly went to punch me, but I blocked him and did a quick snap of his neck. I threw a white flame at Regan once she got close and kicked the other fairy guy in the head. I had kicked him so hard that his neck got snapped. I went to punch the other guy when his neck snapped, but not by my own hands...

I turn around to see Davina standing there with her hands stretched out in front of her, with a determined look. I didn't have enough time to focus on yelling at her because I was hit by a white flame from one of Regan's men. I fell on the ground, but got up quickly. My eyes turned from brown to pure black with blood red pupils and my two fangs came out. I hissed angrily at the faeries and I lunged at the neck of one of the men and bite hard. He tried fighting, but I just held onto him stronger and sunk my fangs in further. I moaned in delight as I drained the fairy of his blood and let go of him once he was dry. His body dropped to the ground dead as the last man's neck got snapped by a unknown source and Regan's heart was ripped out.

I watch as Regan falls on the ground, dead, but not permanently and look up at the person who killed her. My eyes widen as I see the anger in his eyes. Father...

"Elijah?" Davina asked with curiosity in her voice. He got out his handkerchief and whips his bloody hands. I am so in trouble...

"Yes... I'm here to have a little chat with Arabella Jace. Why don't you go home to Marcel? I'll bring some more spells over soon," Dad said with authority in his voice. I crossed my arms over my chest with my eyes still black and I have blood running down from my mouth. I looked over at Davina and nodded my head for her to leave. She modded her head slowly and ran away. I faced my father and saw disappointment on his face.

"Are you going to yell at me? Tell me that your disappointed or ask me why I left?" I asked him with sarcasm dripping from my voice. Dad sent daggers my way and grabbed Regan's legs and another man's legs. He started dragging them towards the back of a van, ignoring me. My eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion and anger as he just ignored me. "Silent treatment... That's fine with me," I said in a annoyed tone. Suddenly, my father flashed in front of me with anger in his eyes.

"I told you to stay in the house. Your Aunt Rebekah, Uncle Niklaus, and Hayley told you the same and you-" He began to say, but I interrupted him and threw my hands up.

"Disobeyed! I'm not a dog! Where you tell me to sit and I sit! I needed to see other people besides my family! I needed to get out of that house! I-" I yelled out at him, but he shook his head and interrupted me.

"You could of gotten hurt or worse, killed! We are trying to keep you safe!" Dad yelled at me with rage. I flinched back a little, but I'm gonna tell him how I feel.

"I know that, but I need some kind of freedom! I just wanted to see the city! I asked you if you would come with or anyone and you all said, NO!" I yelled back with the same rage. Dad shut his eyes and took in a couple of deep breaths in and then out. He shook his head and in a blur he got all of the dead bodies in the back of the van. He shut the trunk and got in the drivers seat. I knew what he wanted and I obeyed because I didn't want to anger him anymore.

Dad started to drive and called Rebekah and Klaus, saying he found me. We drove in silence for the whole ride home.

* * *

After Dad parked the car, I quickly got out of the car and in a blur went in the house and strait to my room. I slammed the door shut and took a deep breath in and then, out. I quickly got in the shower and then, I got dressed in my black sweats and in my gray baggy t-shirt. I laid down on my bed, not falling asleep, but wishing I could go outside in the city tomorrow...

* * *

**Elijah's POV:**

After I had burnt the bodies of those faeries that tried to harm my daughter, I walked into the mansion. I quickly sent a text to Rebekah and Niklaus, that I found my daughter. I shut the door and heard Arabella's door shut. I huffed and shook my head feeling exhausted after our little fight. I walked into the living room and put my jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. I saw the fireplace lit. I sat down in the couch and had my elbows on my knees and my hands clasped together, dangling as I leaned forward and got lost in my thoughts.

I know Arabella is angry, but I promised her that I would keep her safe and she made me break my promise tonight. She sneaked out of the mansion and went to the French Quarters, doing exactly what I told her not to do. I'm only keeping her here because it's safe and we know where she is at all times. When we didn't hear any noise in her bedroom for about fifteen minutes we panicked, well I panicked at first and then everyone did when we couldn't find her. I don't know why, but we couldn't track her scent... at all. I became extremely worried that Arabella was captured by those faeries, those monsters again, and when I did find her... I became furious, but also filled with shock...

I saw Arabella fight off those men and I saw her feed. Klaus would be proud, but I was more horrified then anything else. My daughter, my little girl, my Bella, was a perfect fighter. Her speed, her agility, her strength, her knowledge of how to easily beat someone down no matter how tough they look or are, and how vicious she fought. Her eyes turned from hazel brown to a pure black with crimson red as pupils. Arabella didn't have veins appear on her face though, but she had sharp fangs and her eyes glowed a little. A normal person wouldn't of noticed the faint glowing, but there was a little glowing in her eyes. Arabella looked frightening to me. I know a parent should never tell their children that they were a little frighten of them, but she was vicious looking and vicious fighting those men.

I felt frighten for a split second, but my fury soon showed as I killed that woman and the man. I felt betrayed, worried, furious, and curious towards my miracle child, my daughter. I, of course, felt betrayed and furious because of her breaking my promise of keeping her safe, but also because of the way she talked back to me. But I have to get used to fighting her because she will be a teenager soon. I felt worried and curious because of the way she fought and her vampire face. I was worried because I think when she told us that they made her killed innocent people, they taught her how to fight as well.

After thinking about that, I became sadden at the thought of her being force to deal with that pain and guilt of killing all of those people. The thought still shocks me because of a child force to kill people and carry that guilt with her. It's just shocking and I'm always filled with worry because I feel like her pain is my fault. I can't stop her pain and I wish I could make all of the horrible memories and feelings go away for her, but that is only a dream that can never come true.

I was snapped from my thoughts by the front door slamming shut. I stood up and looked over at the door to see Klaus and Rebekah looking angry.

"Where is she?" Rebekah asked as they both walked into the living room. I took a breathe of air and looked at the ground and than back up to see them both filled with anger.

"Arabella is in her room. She's probably in bed. I'm letting her calm down before I talk to her..." I said to them calmly, but I was feeling aggravated about Arabella still sneaking out, so I had to calm down as well. Klaus rolled his eyes and I could tell that he was very annoyed and he was very worried about Arabella, which kind of surprised me. Hayley walked in with curiosity and worry in her eyes.

"Why the bloody hell did she sneak out in the first place?" My brother asked with annoyance clearly in his tone. I huffed again, but Hayley surprised me by what she said next.

"Bell probably feels isolated. I mean, she is almost a teenager and she's been bugging everyone to take her out into the city. She's bound to break a few rules, no kid is an angel. Not even Elijah's kid," Hayley explained to us. I nodded my head, understanding what she was saying. I understand that Arabella feels isolated, but I have to and I will keep her safe. I don't want my miracle child to get hurt or worst, killed.

"I understand that, but I don't want her to get hurt or worst, killed or tortured again... She's my only child and it's a miracle that she's even my daughter. I won't and I can't lose her..." I explained as I rubbed my temples, My little sister walked up to me with a soft smile. She put a comforting hand on my upper arm and smiled at me.

"Hey... We won't let anything happen to her," She said and than Klaus shocked me. He nodded his head with a little smile,

"I actually like my niece. I don't want any harm to come to her and neither does anyone else. So your miracle daughter is going to always be protected, brother," Klaus said and I sent a smile towards my brother and sister. Maybe Arabella has grown on everyone around her. That's comforting and it makes me feel a lot more happier. I nod my head and look up at Hayley who sends me a beautiful smile my way. Rebekah pats my arm and takes a step back with a smirk on her face.

"Now go on and make amends with your daughter. We'll leave you two at peace and go on our own business..." Rebekah said and I nodded my head and immediately go towards the stairs and go upstairs. I go over to Arabella's room and softly knock on her door. I didn't hear an answer and I suspiciously open the door and see that my daughter is sleeping.

I smiled and see her uncovered, she must be a little cold because I saw her shivering. I walk over and cover her with her blankets. I stop and look down at my miracle child and lightly caress her cheek. I bend down and lightly kiss her forehead and whisper, "Good-night, Arabella."

I stand up and walk over to the door. I look back and grab the door handle. I smiled again and shut the door behind me. I took a deep breathe of air and shut my eyes, but they immediately snap open once I heard a bunch of movement. Then, I heard her scream...

* * *

**Arabella's POV:**

_I was in the French Quarter as I ran. I didn't know why or who I was running from, but I was scared for my life. I've never felt this much fear inside me before as I ran. I didn't know how I got into this white dress and black flats because the last thing I remember is going to bed and wearing my pajamas. I didn't get why when I yelled that I couldn't hear my own voice or that no one could see or hear me. There were people all around me that didn't seem frighten or aware of me at all? They didn't turn to see a girl in a white dress with years streaming down her face as she ran for her life, for an unknown reason. What's happening to me?_

_I hear a whoosh and the scene changed in front of me. I was in the forest and the sun was just coming out. No one was around me, but I heard menacing laughs surrounding me. I turned left to right and I kept walking in a circle, trying to find the unknown voices of laughter. I stop when I saw my father standing there with a evil smirk on his face. He was standing in front of me, but about thirty feet away. I turned to my left and I saw Klaus with the same look and thirty feet away. Rebekah was on my right and Hayley was behind me. My mom and Ryan, my little brother stood next to my father. They surrounded me into a circle and all of them were looking at me, evilly._

_"What's going on? What is this?" I asked all of them and at the exact same time they laughed at me, evilly. I was scared now and confused. Why are they doing this to me? What did I do?_

_"You will die... Maybe not tonight or in a week, but you will die," Dad said with an evil smirk. I had tears streaming down my face at his words and shook my head. Then, out of no where, a little girl walked up to me. She had brown hair and big blue eyes. She looked to be around three or four years old. The little girl had a frown on her face as she looked up at me and I suddenly realized who she is. This little girl is Klaus and Hayley's daughter or will be... What the hell is going on?_

_"Your going to get me killed... Your existence will kill me because you wanted to live!" The little girl yelled out and I froze with fear. Her eyes started to bleed out, like tears. Her nose, her mouth, and ears starting bleeding and I was getting scared. She all of a sudden, pinned me to the ground and growled. I tried to get up, but than my father, my uncle, and my aunt pinned me down. I had tear streaming down my face. I was scared of dying. I didn't want to die... I just hope they make this quick..._

_"Please! Stop! I'll-I'll-" I began to say, but more like sob out to them. They glared down at me with hatred in their eyes. My future-cousin, smirked at me and held up a knife and stabbed my stomach, interrupting me. I screamed out in pain and I felt my bones breaking. My father, uncle, and aunt were breaking my bones. I screamed out in pain and than I saw my little brother break my leg, my mother helping. I cried out in pain and screamed more and than I saw Regan standing off the side and smirking evilly._

_"This is only the beginning. You think this is terrifying. You don't even know the meaning... I'll find you and I'll kill your family, that abomination, and make you watch... Then, I'll kill you," Regain said with hatred and meaning in her words. My future-cousin reached in my chest and gripped my beating heart. I screamed out in pain and then-_

"ARABELLA! ARABELLA!" An unknown voice yelled, waking me up. I spurn up in tears as I tackled the man waking me. I broke off a piece of wood in one quick movement and went to stake the intruder, but someone grabbed me by the waist and held me off the person. I engulfed myself in white flames and the person let go. I kicked another person and went to ran for the door when someone tackled me to the bed. I quickly stabbed the person with the stake, but the person quickly disarmed me. I began to squirm to get free, but the person was strong.

"ARABELLA! LOOK AT ME! I'M YOUR FATHER! I'M YOUR DAD!" The unknown voice yelled out to me. I squirmed more, but I couldn't escape. "CALM DOWN AND BREATHE! JUST BREATHE, ARABELLA ELI JACE!" The voice yelled again. I finally did what the man wanted. I shut my eyes and took in deep breathes in and out, slowly. Once I calmed down, I opened my eyes. I saw my father holding me down and I saw my uncle, Klaus, with smoke coming off of him. Klaus's face, hands, arms, and shirt were all burnt, but slowly healing. He was sitting on a chair and breathing slowly, but I could see his pain.

I looked over at my aunt, Rebekah, who was holding her cheek and helping Klaus. I saw my desk, chair, and most of my room a little destroyed. I looked back at my father and saw blood on him. I saw the pain and worry on his face and I started sobbing. Dad slowly got off of me, but brought me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry," I kept repeating, feeling very guilty, sad, and scared. I buried my face in his chest as I held onto my father tightly, like if I let go the world would end. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on top of mine. He kissed the top of my head and than put his head back on top of mine.

"It's okay... Your safe, I'm here, your safe..." He kept whispering to me. I shook my head and leaned my head back with tears streaming down my face. My dad looked at me with a confused and worried look.

"No were not... No ones safe... No ones safe..." I kept repeating those words as I buried myself into my father's chest again. No ones safe... Not with Regan around and the others... No ones safe...

* * *

_**Review! Comment! Did you like?**_

_**Did I do okay with Elijah's POV? Do I need to improve it?**_

_**On my profile, under Family Above All, my OC character pictures are there. Also, Klaus and Hayley's daughter in Arabella's dream picture is in there as well. It's easy to find.**_

_**Hope you liked my chapter!**_


End file.
